When We Were Those People
by TheTalentfullsomDefined
Summary: The band finally get kicked out of Wobble Street and when packing 2D finds something of Murdoc's that brings back some seemingly long lost memories...(This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you like and PLEASE review!)
1. Chapter 1

"Watashi no yūjin ni te o furenaide ku anata kuso yarō!" Noodle yelled, trying to pull, Mr. Graham, the landlord of Wobble Street, off Murdoc. Granted, Murdoc was the one who started the fight, Noodle was quick to defend her, almost brother like friend. Only a few seconds of the loud screaming a noise had to echo though the flat for Russell and 2D to run in on the fight. Russell, who just recently returned to his normal size, almost immediately jumped in and separated both men by holding on to the collars of their shirts. 2D just stood in the back, fiddling his fingers, confused and scared.

"You crazy bastard!" Mr. Graham yelled at the sickeningly green man. "Me!" Murdoc yelled back, even louder. "Who breaks into a man's house in the middle of the day, and tells him he has to pack up and leave!"

"You were sent a notice of eviction!"

"I never got not damn notice of eviction!"

"U-uh, M-Muds..." 2D managed to mumble loud enough.

"What!" The bassist barked, making the singer jump.

"W-we did get the notice. I-I-I told you guys a-a-a few weeks ago..." The room went silent for a few seconds.

"You fuckin' moron!" Murdoc growled marching towards the singer only to be stopped in his tracks, forgetting Russell still had a hold on his shirt. He knew he shouldn't have bothered to wear a shirt today. "You never said a word about this! You probably got the letter, stuck it in your fuckin' pocket and immediately forgot about the damn thing!"

"Wha!" The singer yelled, more afraid. "I-I-I know I told you guy! I-I swear I did!" "You fucking liar!" "No-No! I know I did!"

"Look, all I know is, you guys gotta get out today!" Mr. Graham interrupted. But the two men kept going back and forth, with a little scream from the landlord now and then. It went on like that for a while, until...

"Everyone shut up!" Noodle said flatly, not screaming, but just loud enough that it could be hear though the fighting. The room went silent and Noodle glared towards Murdoc. "D-San did tell us about the notice." Russell nodded in agreement, "The night he got it." He added in.

"You were there in the living room with us when he told us." Noodle continued. "If I remember, you had a bottle of rum in your hand... You were probably drunk and weren't paying attention, or forgot when you sobered up."

Russell let both men go when they were finally calm enough. "We've been packing our stuff up for days, man. You really haven't noticed?" The man asked. Murdoc groaned and growled, looking down at his feet, trying to hold in his anger. "No." He muttered.

"But what about the big circled date on the calendar that I made?" 2D asked honestly, but it accidently came out sounding sarcastic. "No! No! I already said fuckin' NO!" Murdoc snapped holding a fist up, making 2D cover his head with his arms and duck.

"Now look!" Mr. Graham barked. "I'm just doin' my job, and you people need to be out of this flat today! Got it!"

Murdoc turned around, looking like another fight was going to break out, until Noodle stepped in.

"Yes, Sir. We know. We have all our stuff packed and a moving truck should be here in about an hour to take us to a hotel." "Well, alright." The landlord nodded, tipping his hat to the young woman and heading towards the open door. "You all, have a nice day." He smiled, with a creepily flirtatious wink in Noodle's direction. "Arigatō! We apologize for the inconvenience." Noodle said sweetly, before slamming the door hard and fast on the creepy landlord.

"Hey wait!" Murdoc yelled. "A moving truck! And how am I suppose to pack up all my shit!"

Noodle looked up at Murdoc, smiling sweetly, much like she did as a child. "Quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc sighed, running his fingers though his hair. He started heading down the hallway, quickly, without missing a beat, grabbed 2D's forearm yanking him to follow. "Uh, h-hey! Wait!" The blue haired man yelled in protest. "Murdoc-San!" Noodle yelled, believing he was just going to pummel the singer.

"Faceache, is just gonna help me pack up my shit!" The bassist responed. 2D just stood there whimpering, his arm going numb, from Murdoc's strong grip. "Is that alright?" Murdoc asked in a fake sweet voice. "I got so much stuff, and I only have an hour." He added, keeping the childish voice.

Noodle looked at 2D, he gave her a shrug, letting her know he agreed. "Fine." She said sternly. "But don't you lay a finger on him!" Murdoc smiled and nodded, dragging 2D down the hallway. Both men disappearing behind a corner. "And don't make him do all the work!" Noodle yelled. "Ugh... Yes, your highness!" Murdoc called, using the childish voice again.

Noodle signed. "Some people just don't grow up, do they?" She asked looking up at Russell. Russell chuckled. "Yeah... And you're not one of them." He laughed, rustling the not-so-young girl's hair, making her smile.

Murdoc had finally got 2D all the way to his little backroom where he did his radio show. Murdoc let go of the singer's arm to go look for the light switch. Once Murdoc found it, 2D looked around amazed. Amazed at how clean it was, for Murdoc's standards. Amazed at junk he managed to fit into this little room. But mostly, amazed Murdoc even let him in here. When the group first moved into Wobble Street, Murdoc made a rule that nobody was allowed into his "special" room, especially 2D. This room was his new winnie, or... it was. Then the singer thought of something.

"But, what about your bedroom, Muds?" He looked over at the bassist. He was pulling out large boxes from under his desk, and unplugging all his microphones and record players. "Don't care." He responded. "All my important stuff is down here. Now get over here and help, dullard!" 2D quickly rushed over to the bassist. Murdoc looked around the room. "Need something to carry all this crap. Ah!" He looked over in the very back corner and made his way back, it was his bass' case. He dropped it on the floor, the loud sound making 2D jump and hit flew open on impact. "But what about your bass?" The singer asked. Murdoc looked at his bass, sitting on the table. He picked it up and gazed in its beauty. "No way. Not gonna throw this baby in some random truck. She's stayin' with me. Now get to packin'! Put what's in those boxes into the case." He ordered.

2D nodded, falling to his knees, opening one of the boxes. Murdoc took a seat in his chair, setting his feet up on his desk, started strumming a few random strings. 2D looked though the box, it was full of mostly papers, taking a second look at them, most of them were lyrics to song, songs 2D's never seen before. He quickly got excited at looked up at the bassist. Murdoc glanced down at the singer, confused and annoyed. "What? He asked. "You're already writing songs for a new album!" The singer smiled brightly.

"No."

2D frowned, Murdoc was normally so enthusiastic about making new albums and rising back into fame. "And don't look at my stuff!" He barked, going back to his strumming. "Just get it all to fit into the case alright!" 2D nodded quickly and frantically, gabbing a handful of papers and setting them in to the case as fast as he could. But he couldn't help but read some of the lyrics ever now and then. They weren't bad, but they seemed rather different from Murdoc's current style.

About 45 minuets went by. 2D got a lot done. He stuffed all the papers into Murdoc's case, put his microphone, records, and record player into boxes. 2D sat down, his back resting on the wall, he needed a break, and could feel a mild headache coming on. Murdoc fell asleep in his chair, his bass still in his hands. 2D was surprised. 'That' was the bass Murdoc wanted to keep safe? The singer was almost positive he'd want to take care of "El Diablo". But no. It was his old red bass that he played in "Clint Eastwood". He hadn't played the thing in years, but for some reason that was the one he wanted to keep safe.

2D looked down at his feet, then notice something. There was another box by Murdoc's desk. He didn't want Murdoc to be mad at him so he quickly crawled over and grabbed the box from the under the desk. This box was different, it wasn't a big cardboard box, but a small white shoebox. The singer figure it would just be more lyrics, and maybe since the grumpy old bassist was taking a nap he could read through them.

But when 2D removed the lid he was so shocked, he could feel his heart stop.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Hello~ Thank you for reading this far :)! I just wanted to say that not a lot happens in the beginning of this chapter, but it is personally my favorite, and I hope you like it as well_

"S-so, many... so many pictures..." 2D managed to mumble to himself. The singer looked down at the small shoebox, almost overflowing with pictures. He didn't know if he was more scared that Murdoc would find him looking at these, or more surprised that the bassist had all these pictures in the first place. Deep down the singer knew he should put the box back and leave, but he couldn't, to make it worst, he even made himself comfy. He turned around, leaning his back against one of the leg of the desk, crossed his legs, and garbed a handful of photos.

He flipped threw them, taking a good hard look at each one.

One was Noodle and Russell baking a cake or something, either way it was burnt.

One was Noodle in the recording studio, she was smiling and holding up a notepad that had _"IT'S DARE!"_ written on it in big purple letters.

One was 2D playing the keyboards with a half-asleep look on his face.

One was a really old picture, back when they were "Gorilla", with Paula torn off the end.

One was a sleeping 2D with an uncountable amount of bows in his hair and a smiling ten year old Noodle next to him.

One was Russell making a weird bear/motorcycle hybrid.

One was a drunk Murdoc with his arm around a drunk 2D with what seemed to be a blurry time square ball dropping behind them.

One was just a picture of a black, yellow, and red, mess of a cake that had "Happy 11th Birthday, Noodle!" written on it.

One was Christmas day, Noodle was about 14, playing her new melodica with 2D, Russell was trying to keep the tree from falling, and Murdoc was passed out on the couch with half a bottle of something in his hand.

But the one that really got to the singer was the last one in the stack.

He remembered this. It was right after they were done shooting "Clint Eastwood". Murdoc had everyone get together behind the Kong gate for a picture, their first group picture as a band. They were all so happy... and young.

Such good memories, 2D thought to himself. Without realizing it, and small tear managed to fall from his eye and hit the picture. He rubbed his eyes dry and took this as a sign to leave.

"Murdoc-San! D-San! Are you two almost done! The truck is already here!" Noodle yell from the other side of the house.

Her loud and sudden scream was enough to make 2D jolt up, bumping the table, making the bassist's eyes flash open in confusion. 2D quickly turned around to face Murdoc. Murdoc glared at the singer for waking him then noticed his hands. 2D was still holding on to the photos. Once he realized this he quickly dropped them on the table and made a lightning fast dash out of room, and all the way to the closest closet, where he held the door knob tightly to lock himself in. He felt a hard tugging from the other side. He bit his lip and could feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead. He would have held onto that knob forever, if he hadn't heard that voice on the other side of the tugging.

"D-San! Open the door! We have to get all the boxes into the truck! Come on!" The singer let the door swing open, only to face a confused Noodle. "D-San... is something wrong?" 2D nodded and quickly rushed out of the closet and grabbed the closest box he could grab. "Why were you in the closet?" The girl continued to ask. 2D to a few deep breaths, trying to catch himself, and turned to smile at the girl. "I-I was just worried, I might of left something in there, but I guess not." He laughed nervously. "Oh, alright..." She contemplated to say. "Did you and Murdoc get all packed?" 2D nodded, still holding the box, he jetted out the door and to the truck.

He set the box down onto the back of the truck where Russell was getting ready to close the door. 2D stayed outside just to be safe. Until he say Murdoc heading his way, "Hey!" he barked. Just from that 2D could feel his heart stop. "I got these to put in there." The bassist told the drummer. Russell lifted the door back up so Murdoc could throw in El Diablo and a few boxes, one of which being his little white shoebox. With his old red, strapped on behind him. Noodle walked out, closing the door behind her. "Okay, did we get everything!" "Yes." Russell and Murdoc groaned. "Good!" The girl smiled, pointing to the street "And I think our cab's here!" Just then, a large cab pulled out to the house. "Great." Russell signed. "It's about time." Murdoc yawned.

2D just stood behind the truck, his heart racing, a massive migraine sending shocks of pain in his head. He knew once he and Murdoc were alone, he was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rather uncomfortable ride to the hotel. Russell was sitting in the middle, nearly crushing 2D who was sitting on the right of him, pressed against the door and window. But the singer kept his mouth shut, the whole way, while Murdoc did they same and Noodle and Russell carried on their own conversation.

It was about a 25 minuet drive to the hotel. It was rather nice modern hotel. Very tall, white, with a lot of windows, it wasn't 5-star, but I was pretty nice for what they could effort.

"So what's the plan?" Murdoc asked getting out of the cab. "Since, no one bothered to tell me."

"We are going to stay here for a week or so, until we can decide on a permanent home." Noodle answered.

"Yeah, and what about all our shit?" Murdoc continued to ask. "They're not gonna let of cram all this junk into our rooms are they?"

"We're gonna take all we need and they rest is gonna be taken to a storage unit." Russell answered, opening the back of the truck, grabbing a few of his bags.

The rest of the members grabbed their bags. 2D waiting in the cab until Murdoc grabbed his things, one of which being his white box. The singer held his breath, slowly getting out of the cab, heading over to the truck and grabbing only his duffel bag and keyboard. Noodle looked back, and skipped over to the singer.

"Is everything alright, Tooch- D-San." The girl asked, correcting herself in the middle of her sentence. Trying not to sound like a child anymore. 2D nodded walking inside the building. "I've alright, love. Just, just a little car sick, is all." Noodle smiled, and quickly skipped over to the front desk, dodging the drummer and bassist in front of her.

She smiled sweetly at the young desk clerk. He was about a few years older than her and had thick slicked back brown hair, kind brown eyes, and a large happy smile. "Hello, how may I help you?" He asked. "Uh, hai. My name Noodle and we have four rooms under the name 'Gorillaz'." Noodle responded. The man tapped on his computer, checking the names, and turned around to grab four keys, "Here you go miss." He smiled even bigger, handing a key to Noodle, Russell, and Murdoc. "You are in rooms 23, 24, 25, and 26." The three made their way to the elevator. 2D finally made his way to the front desk, where he held his hand out the receive his key. The clerk dropped the key into the blue haired man's palm. The singer quickly rush over to his friends waiting for him in the elevator. However, he didn't really want to rush. The second they were alone, Murdoc would confront 2D and kill him for going though his stuff for sure. He was just waiting for death now, but he really wanted a nap first.


	5. Chapter 5

When the elevator crappy music stopped and the doors slowly opened, the singer quickly made his way out, trying to not look like he was in a hurry. "I-I'm gonna go take a nap, alright, guys." "Oh, alright, I will wake you in time for dinner, alright." Noodle smiled, heading to her room, Russell doing the same. The singer nodded and smiled until the two entered their rooms, he ran over, slamming his key into the door and furiously shaking the handle trying to open the door. "Come on! Come on! Dammit!" He whispered to himself, only to be caught off guard by a dark figure, which at second glance turned out to be the bassist, look terrible irritated.

2D cowered back, almost tripping over his own feet. "L-look I'm s-sorry, Muds! I-I thought that-" The singer got cut off by the bassist pulling the key out off the door, tossing it over to 2D who just barely caught it. "It's my door, moron." He said flatly before unlocking the door with his key. "Don't over sleep, I don't want to have dinner in the middle of the night." he said before closing the door behind him.

2D stood there. Clutching his key tightly. His face was emotionless. But his heart and head was driving him crazy. What was Murdoc planning? Was he just going to mentally torture him? He'd rather just take a beating. All this thinking was hurting 2D's head even more. He shrugged it off and decide what ever happens, happens. He headed to his, 'correct' door opening and shutting it softly, dropping his bag and keyboard on the floor, and falling face first into the nice clean bed. To top it all off, he reached into his pocket, popping the cap off his medicine bottle and swallowing four small pills dry. It didn't take long for the singer to drift off into a nice deep sleep.

...

_"Toochi~! Toochi~! Toochi~" Noodle sang, tugging the tall man's leg. The singer reached down and picked up the small ten year old girl, cuddling her. "What is it love?" He asked loving. The girl stayed silent. 2D sat her down and kneeled down to her level, taking a good hard look at her, something was different. "Noodle, what on earth are you wearing? You look so silly." The little ten year old just stood there, silent, wearing a black and white striped shirt, black shorts, and an odd cat mask. "Where is your helmet, love?" The singer continued to ask._

_Suddenly the room when dark. The singer quickly turned around to see a monstrous sized Russell. "R-Russ!" 2D yelled staring up at the larger then life drummer. He looked so sad. All these unidentifiable spirits flying around him. 2D was frightened, he quickly turned around and began running away, not bothering to notice that his oddly dress Noodle was gone._

_The singer tripped and fell hard on his face. Before he could even try to get up, he was pinned down, his neck being trapped in the space of El Diablo's body. He looked up, tears starting to stream down his face, only to see Murdoc. Standing right in front of him. From the way 2D was trapped he couldn't really get a good look at his friends face but all he could make out was a terrible evil smirk._

...

"AH!" 2D jumped up from his bed, sitting on his knees. Clutching his chest with one hand, and with the other one combing though his slightly sweat soaked hair. He turned over to lay back on his bed, he lifted his arm up and tried to focus his eyes enough to read his watch. He'd only been asleep for about 2 hours. But in that dream, no, nightmare, everything seemed to go so fast. The singer took deep, relaxing, breaths, resting his arms on his stomach. "Noodle's probably gonna be here soon." He said to himself. Just saying the girl's name, reminded him of that nightmare. If he spent more time with Noodle, or if the band didn't separate all those times, she wouldn't have grown up so fast.

The singer tried to relax his mind. He started humming a number of songs. Just staring up at the ceiling fan, until he heard the door creak open. "Oh, Noodle?" The singer asked trying to lift his stiff neck.

"Nah, it's me." Murdoc answer.


	6. Chapter 6

2D heart stopped. This was it. This had to be it. They were alone. Murdoc was finnally going to face him wasn't he?!

"Come on, we're gonna get dinner." The bassist smiled, heading out the door.

"Wait, Murdoc!" The singer yelled. He wasn't going to let Murdoc mentally toy with him like this. Murdoc stood in the doorway, waiting for the singer to continued. Right when 2D was going to open his mouth again-

"D-San! Murdoc-San! Come on, we are going to be late!" Noodle called from the hallway. "Yeah, seriously! I'm starving!" Russell added. "Yeah, we're coming, calm the fuck down!" Murdoc yelled back, leaving the room again.

"But Murdoc I-!"

"Just get up, faceache." The bassist interrupted. "You can tell me all about your scary nightmare when we get back, alright? And if it was really bad I'll have room service come and change your wet sheet." He laughed, leaving the room.

2D clutched the bed sheets. His face burning red from anger and embarrassment. He knew Murdoc for more than 15 year, and yet the bassist still talks to him like he's a child. The singer jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the room to confront the bassist and tell him off, about how he hadn't had an accident in years and even though they were only there for a few hours his bed was probably 10-times cleaner then his. But once he made his way out of the room and saw his friends dress and ready to go eat, he decided it was best to hold his tongue. "Uh-um... Are you ready?" He asked.

Noodle smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, we've been waiting for you! Now come on, there is a cab waiting down stairs." 2D smiled, walking over to the elevator, rubbing the back of his head. He just woke up from a nap, but somehow he was still exhausted.

The cab drive to the restaurant was surprisingly nice. 2D finally calmed down around Murdoc, they even managed to talk to each other. "Maybe he just doesn't care." The singer thought to himself. "They were just pictures after all... Nah...those were all heartwarming, mushy, moments, Murdoc wouldn't want anyone to know he had those... Maybe they weren't his... maybe Noodle left those down there, or something..." 2D sighed, swallowing a few small pill before he got out of the cab and the group headed into the restaurant.

The four sat down at a booth in the back of the restaurant next to a large window. It was kind of nice that nobody noticed them, or at least not a lot of people. A few people stared at took pictures with their phones. But for the most part, it was just them. Like old times.

"Man, I forgot how messed up the serving sizes were." Russell moaned, poking at his large stake.

"Well, yeah, lardass." Murdoc reasoned. "When you were huge, I mean, "huger", you got to eat all the sharks and _whales_ you wanted."

Upon hear that terrible, terrible, word, 2D immediately sat up straight and felt his whole body begin to shake. Noodle quickly elbowed Murdoc in the arm, causing the man to glanced over at the singer. "Hm? Oh, sorry." The singer let out a loud sigh, dropping his head on the table. "Get up." The bassist commanded in joking tone, pulling 2D up by the collar of his shirt. 2D did manage to flash a smile and Murdoc's bitter-sweet kindness.

The band continued to chat and eat their meal. Nothing special. That is until-

"So I've a handful of song I think could all be single on our next album." Murdoc grinned.

The band sat there in mild confusion, until they finally understood what their bassist was telling them. Noodle flashed a huge smile. Russell grinned, mostly of disbelief, think that all of the songs could be singles, crazy. 2D just sat there, confused.

...

_"You're already writing songs for a new album!" The singer smiled brightly._

_"No."_

...

"But I thought you weren't gonna use those songs." The singer blurted out. Murdoc's eyes quickly filled with rage towards the singer.

The attention bounced back and forth between Murdoc and 2D. "Hm?" Noodle pondered. "Wait! Murdoc-San! Have you been sharing new songs with D-San and not Russell-San and me!" The girl shouted, a little hurt, but mostly angered.

"What?! No!" He yelled back.

"Guys! Shoo! People are starting to stare!" Russell barked in a soft, quiet, tone.

"Then what songs were you talking about D-San?" The girl asked.

"Uh, well, you see, when I helpin' Murdoc clean I-"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about he's a freaking moron!" The bassist shouted

"Murdoc!" Russell called again.

"Oh, shut the hell up! I'll yell as loud as I damn well please!" The shouting man angrily stood up from the table, swiftly smacking 2D upside the head, causing the younger man to cower on the table. "I'll see you all back at the hotel..." The bassist said, slowly making his way out of the restaurant "Maybe!" he added on his way out the door.

2D rested his hands on the back of his aching head. Face pressed against the table. He knew for sure, if Murdoc wasn't mad at him before, he was now.


	7. Chapter 7

The group, minus the bassist, traveled back to their hotel. Noodle tried her best, multiple times to try to start up a conversation with the singer, but sadly failed. She ended up sharing a few, sour, words about Murdoc with Russell. While 2D just sat there quietly, fiddling with his phone, turning it on and off, his black eyes glued on the blinking light. "I'm such a fuckin' moron..." He mumbled to himself, so quiet his other band mates didn't hear him. With no responses from his friends, not that he was expecting one, he simply gazed out the window and thought softly to himself. "But that Murdoc, is a fuckin' nob, and kind of an ass... Keeping me on that fuckin' beach! Didn't even bother to apologize!" The singer sighed. "Damn it... He's still my friend... My best... fuckin' mate." 2D got distracted by the sweet sound of Noodle laughing. He grinned and turned his head to his side. He quickly flinched, once his eye caught Noodle.

2D's mind was in such a far off place, when he finally snapped back to reality he forgot Noodle was a women now. While her appearance may have changed greatly, her voice was almost exactly the same as the day he met her. Her jumping out of that box, playing her guitar, cheering out a number of confusing japanese words, and finally, _"Noodoru!~"._ Even Russell's was starting to look different. The lines on his face became more noticable, the hair that did grow in had hints of gray in them. Before the group realized it, they cab had finally pulled up to the hotel, where all both men sluggishly crawled out, with Noodle jumping out playfully.

The group made their way into the hotel, the boys quickly, or as quickly as they could, stumbled over to the elevator. 2D rested his back against the wall, waiting for the elevator doors to open. "You think Murdoc is back yet?" the singer asked. Russell shrugged, "Don't know, man. What happen between you two, anyway?" 2D crossed his arms, staring down at his feet. "To be honest, I'm not really sure... I can't really, say. Murdoc would just get more pissed at me if I told someone about it." Russell's face went sickly, as he covered his mouth his hand, looking away from his friend. "Russ?" 2D asked confused. "Aw man, please tell me you two didn't..." The drummer moaned. "Huh?" The singer grew more confused. "Look, I'm totally okay with it, and I get that there were no _real_ women on the beach, and Murdoc was probably wasted 24/7, but if you two started some kind of relationship or something, I think-" "What!" The singer yelled in a whispered. "No! No! No! No! No! I-It's nothin' like that! A-and keep your voice down! What if some paparazzi or somethin' hear you and-" He was cut off by the elevator door opening. "L-look, Russ... It's just somethin' I gotta work out with Murdoc on my own, alright..." The drummer smiled at his friend, finally learning to take care of himself. Both men stepped into the elevator. "Hey, Noods, elevator's here." The drummer called out, looking around the room for the girl. Both men's jaws nearly dropped when they finally found their little girl. She had her legs crossed, elbows on the front desk, cupping her face, talking, no, flirting with the smiley desk clerk! Noodle noticed her two friends waiting for her, she smiled sweetly, giving them a weak wave. "I will be up in a minuet, okay." The elevator door closed before either stunned men could say a word.

"No way..." 2D mumbled. "She's just a little girl! She ain't suppose to like boys yet!" The singer continued to protest. The drummer sighed, rubbing his bald head. "Yeah, I'm with you... But... Ugh..." The drummer could hardly get out the rest of his sentence. "I guess she is a woman now... She's in her freaking twenties... God, she makes me feel so old." The singer nodded in agreement as the elevator door opened. Russell quickly made his way down the hallway. "Well I'm beat, man. Good luck with the whole Muds bullshit and all." He said, making his way into his room. "Yeah, thanks, mate." The singer sighed as the drummer closed his door, "G'night."

The singer pulled himself together and slowly made his way down the hallway. He glanced over at Murdoc's door. He shuffled over to the door, resting the back of his knuckles on it. Pondering if he should knock or not. "He's probably not even here. He probably went to a bar or strip club or somethin'." The singer thought to himself. 2D slowly removed his hand and headed to his room.

Standing in his small room 2D removed his jacket, tossing it on the bed. 2D took a look over at the balcony, and felt around in his pockets. He pulled out and stared at a half empty pack of cigarettes. "Might as well, before I got to bed." The singer shrugged to himself, heading outside. 2D closed the door behind him, lit his cigarette and inhaled. It was cold outside, nearly freezing, and dark, but the singer didn't mind, he just rubbed his tired eyes and rested his arms on the railing.

Suddenly the singer felt a heavy thud hit his back. He was so scared he nearly dropped his cig, luckily catching it before it dropped to the ground. He turned around to see his jacket down by his feet. As he bent down to pick it up, he took a glance upward, his eyes adjusting to the dark, to see Murdoc standing over him, arms crossed. "Put on you fuckin' jacket, moron."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for the sweet reviews and please keep them coming ^^_**

* * *

><p>2D quickly grabbed ahold of his jacket, hugging it tightly, sliding back into the corner of the balcony. The singer stood up slowly, holding his cigarette in his mouth, putting on his jacket, obeying the bassist. Murdoc slipped his hands into his pockets, he quietly made his way out onto the balcony. The singer quickly turned away, trying not to make eye contact. Murdoc nudged the singer on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Hey!" He called. "What's wrong with you?" 2D turned his head to face the bassist, he stunk of rum, but no more than usual. "A-Aren't you mad at me?" The Murdoc turned to face the singer, leaning back onto the railing. "You're gonna have to be more specific." The bassist said bluntly. 2D moved over, leaning back onto the railing aswell, mainly trying to get as much room between them as possible. Wasn't very effective, at best they went from 5 feet apart to 6 feet apart.<p>

The singer hung his head slighty, trying to cover up his black eyes with his blue hair. "A-a-about... the, uh, p-pictures... a-and what happen at the restaurant." The singer managed to mumble out. Murdoc started to light his cigarette he pulled out while waiting for 2D to finish his stuttery sentence. "Hmm..." The bassist groaned. "So you did see them, huh." 2D nodded, Murdoc's calm attitude gave the singer confidence to just barely look him in the eye. Murdoc grinned, holding his cigarette in his hand. 2D flinched, fearing the worst, until. Murdoc suddenly burst into laugher. 2D stood there confused, watching the bassist wrap his arm around himself as his laugher started to die out. Murdoc stood up, smiling at 2D, planting a painful, yet, playful, punch on the singer's shoulder. "You better not think I'm some touchy git or somethin'!" 2D clutched his sour arm, his mind spinning from confusion. "Wha?" The singer question. "I-I-I don't! I don't think of you like that at all! B-but you're not mad."

The bassist shrugged. "I was, and I was gonna start to beat on you, but you kept avoiding me like a traumatized little puppy. But don't take this as some random act of kindness, after you gave me time to think, I realized that Noodle would have hissy-fit if you found the smallest bruise on you." 2D smile happily. "Thanks, Muds... B-but why do you have all those pictures anyway?" Murdoc's eyes flashed open, and he could feel a very, very small, but still visible blush of embarrassment grow on his face. He groaned, not wanting to have this conversation.

"It's, It's nothin' really... Just holdin' on to old, old memories, you know. You can't choose your family, or the people you make happy memories with. However, in my case, the only happy memories I ever had were with _you people_, instead of my real family."

2D face was in total shock. Was Murdoc actually telling him this! But this singer was sure not to interrupt, for some reason wanting the bassist to continue.

"When I look at those pictures, it help me remember that I'm as lonely as I feel..." Murdoc said. "Because you people are _never_ going to leave me alone!" The bassist added, after realizing how mushy his last sentence was.

"Huh, they sure make you feel old though, don't they." 2D added. Murdoc chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Actually..." Murdoc started, reaching into his back pocket, pulling a few photos out. 2D raised an eyebrow "You carry those with you?" he asked. "No, stupid. These are the jeans I was wearing when you dropped the damn box. I shoved a few into my pocket, when i was cleaning them up." "Oh... uh... sorry." The singer apologized, walking over to the bassist trying to see what the pictures were. The bassist laughed, moving over so 2D could get a better look. "Remember this..." He asked, showing 2D a picture of Noodle. She had to be about 15 years old, and she looked terrible sick, with her head resting on the table. The singer shook his head, not remember the moment. "Sure you do." The bassist confirmed. "Noodle snuck out that night and went drinking with her friends and was ungodly hangover the next day." The singer laughed loudly, finally remembering. "You know, earlier she was flirting with that front desk guy!" After hearing this sudden news, it was quiet as Murdoc seemed to stare off into space. "I'll have to kill him before we leave." The singer laughed, assuming and hoping that Murdoc was making a joke. They continued flipped though a few more picture, some of them didn't even have a story behind them, they were just the band playing together or hanging out. It was nice.

"Hey, Muds," 2D asked, looking over at his friend. "Hm?" The bassist asked not looking up from the pictures. "It makes me happy that we're, uh, all of us, not just you and me, uh... I'm glad that we're a family." It went silent for a few more seconds, Murdoc smiled. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Murdoc stayed outside with 2D for a little longer, talking, smoking. Once Murdoc realized how late it was getting he decided it was time to turn in. "Well I'm off to bed." He told the singer as he was heading inside. "If I'm not awake by twelve, don't try to wake me."

2D nodded, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. "Oh, b-but wait, Murdoc," The singer called out. "What is it?" The bassist asked. "Hm... I-I forgot to ask... What, what was wrong all those songs you wrote? A-and what was up with you at the restaurant?" The singer asked shyly, fiddling with his fingers. He was actually having a fun time with Murdoc, and was afraid he might have just ruined it. Murdoc sighed, opening the door, feeling the warmer air of the the building. "Those songs weren't anything special, alright. Just leave it at that. I'll show you the one for the new album later. Night." "G'night." The singer responded, watching his friend walk inside, though his room and finally out of the room completely. "I thought they were really good songs, Muds." 2D mumbled.

Once he finally got into his room, Murdoc quickly removed his jacket and shirt and fell back first onto his bed. The bassist fell asleep right away...

_"Damn!" Murdoc cursed under his breath, after messing up another chord on his bass. He grabbed his notepad, fixing some of his lyrics to sound more in sync with his still improving musical skill. "One, two, three..." Murdoc started to play his song again, mumbling the new lyrics. He smiled, this was actually sound pretty great, that is until..._

_"Dammit, Murdoc! I told you if you didn't stop playing fuckin' noise maker I'd break it over your fuckin' head! Now get your arse down here!"_

_The thirteen year old boy was startled, by his father's sudden angry voice filling the room rather than his lovely music. Normally Murdoc would lock himself in his room, ignoring his father. But fearing his father might actually destroy his beloved bass, he quickly slid his bass under his bed, and took his lyrics and put them in his nightstand with all the others. The young boy quickly rushed down stairs meeting his older brother Hannibal at the end._

_"Well, hey there, lil' bro!" The older brother grinned, resting a hand on top of Murdoc's head sweetly. Before grabbing his hair and forcing him down on one knee. "Ugh! Dammit! Let me go you jackass!" The younger yelled clutching his brother's wrist, trying to get him to release him. Hannibal pulled his brother up, still holding tightly onto his hair, holding Murdoc's head back. "Oh, what did you call me, smartmouth?" Hannibal jerked his hand back, causing Murdoc to hit is head on handrail of the stairs._

_"Murdoc! Dammit! I thought I told you to come here!"_

_Hannibal let go of his little brother, walking into the livingroom, with his little brother following behind him, rubbing his sore head. The boys walked in to see their father, Jacob, sitting in his chair, a bottle of whisky in his hand, and three empty bottles by his feet. "What is it?" Murdoc asked bitterly. Hannibal grinned, walking over to the couch dropping down in it. Taking amusement in Murdoc and father's talk._

_"Murdoc, you're entering that talent show down at the pub again." The old man said, taking a rather large swig from his bottle. "What! Hell no!" The young boy exclaimed. "I'm not dressin' up in that fuckin' pinocchio get up again! You're just gonna use the money to get yourself piss drunk again!" The older man quickly stood up from his chair, stepping angrily over to his son pulling his arm behind him ready to backhand the boy. "No, wait, dad!" Hannibal called. "Maybe Murdoc could play his bass! Plus e's always writing in his writing lyrics in his 'diary' like a little girl!" He joked. Jacob grinned evilly at his sons. "Yeah, why not. You love playing that little noise maker, don't you! Surely you wouldn't have any trouble play it front of a crowd." Murdoc's face when white. "No fuckin' way! My songs are to great to be heard by drunken slobs!" This was true, but Murdoc knew his father and brother would just make fun of him. His lyrics were deep, sentimental, and made meaning to them, something those two idiots would never understand. "You're playing you little runt!" "No!" The young bassist continued to argue. In the middle of their spat, Murdoc quickly decided to end the war quickly and ran back upstairs to his room, his father quickly following after him. Murdoc locked his door and rested his back on the door. His father smashed his fist hard on the young boy's door, cursing immensely. "Murdoc! You damn, fuckin', little rat! I'm going to smash your fuckin' skull in you damn noise making bastard!" Murdoc felt helpless, and so, so, alone. He held his knees up to his chin, trying his hardest to keep the water in his eyes from becoming tears._

_"Ugh... I hate this fuckin' family." The young bassist whispered to himself._

"Ugh... I hated that fuckin' family." The older bassist yawned, running his hand though his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

2D poked his head threw the door of Murdoc's room, taking a look around. "Oh, ah, Murdoc, you're already awake." The singer walked into the room once he spotted the bassist sitting on his bed, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "You know, I don't think you're allowed to smoke in these rooms." 2D informed Murdoc, the bassist shrugged. "Do you really think I care? Now, what do you want?" 2D smiled, "Russ and Noodle are downstairs getting breakfast, when I told them you were back they told me to come up and get you." Murdoc let out a loud moaned, falling backwards onto the bed. "Are they still pissed about last night, and just wanna tear me a new one?" 2D shook his head and shrugged. "Well, Noodle still is, kind of, she just really wants to talk to you." Murdoc sat up, putting out this cigarette on this nightstand, and putting on his shirt. "Well, she's just gonna get angrier if I avoid her." The bassist got up and walked to the door, heading to the elevator with 2D.

"So, how come you're up so early, Murdoc?" The singer asked getting into the elevator and pressing the button. The bassist rested his back against the wall. "Eh... Just wasn't that tired, I guess." The door opened and both men headed to the small dining hall connected to the hotel. The desk clerk flashed both men a large smile, only to receive to frightening death glares from both men.

Once in the dining hall, 2D showed Murdoc over to the table where Russell and Noodle were sitting. Noodle stared at Murdoc strictly as the bassist took a seat a the table, sitting across from the girl and next to this singer. "Yes, love." The bassist grinned. "Murdoc-san..." The guitarist started coldly, making the men feel fear run though their bodies. "You need to explain... Now." Murdoc sighed slouching back into his chair. "Right..." He started. "Look, that, that was a real mess, wasn't it. I-I'm, sorry. It's just... uh..." "Hm?" Noodle was becoming impatient.

_"Murdoc-San! Have you been sharing new songs with D-San and not Russell-San and me!" The girl shouted, a little hurt, and mostly angry._

"I-I, uh, I lied, at the restaurant. I-I show the new songs to 2D, but only 'cause he found them when we were packing. And I was just a little mad at him for blurting it out, 'cause I didn't want you guys to feel like I left you two out." The bassist lied. Noodle sighed and smiled kindly, at both men sitting across from her. "So, D-San..." She started. "Were the songs any good?" Lucky for the singer, the second Noodle asked her question, the singer's stomach made an ungodly loud noise, giving the singer an excuse to get up and leave the table. He headed straight for the buffet, the bassist following slowly behind him.

"That was close, huh?" The bassist grinned. 2D sighed nervously, nodding his head. "Yeah... why did you have to lie?" Both men grabbed a plate, starting to scoop large spoonful of unidentifiable breakfast food. "I told you. Those songs you found were nothin' special." The bassist started. "I just wanted Noodle to get off my back. If she asks again just tell her the songs were, 'unbelievably amazing', amazing! Got it." The singer nodded in agreement slowly. "Hey... How many songs did you write anyway? F-for the new album?" The bassist grinned. "Oh, enough to fill up the whole thing!" The singer frowned. "Hm? What is it?" The bassist asked. "W-well... I-It's just... I actually, wrote some of my own songs that I thought that we could try some of those out." 2D smiled hopefully. Murdoc laughed as if it was some type of joke, and walked away from the singer carrying his tray. "Oh, great, another album full of noises from your iPad. Come on, let eat." The singer followed, his face showing visible anger and frustration. 2D was really proud of _The Fall_ and he was pretty sure Murdoc hasn't even listen to a single track.

The group sat down to eat there cheap little breakfast. They continued to chat, 2D pouting in anger like a little child at first, but later calmed down. Everything was normal. "Hey, guys..." Noodle started in a nervous tone. All three men looked at her, confused. It wasn't really hard to tell that she was anxious about what she was about to say. "What is it, love?" 2D asked in a comforting voice. "Go on, say it." Murdoc added. Noodle looked up at her friends, hoping for the best.

"... I had Kong rebuilt."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello~ Just wanted to say thanks for all the favorites and followers! And don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :)**_

* * *

><p>All three men sat there in shock and confusion. Did they just hear what they thought they did. Kong! The former building where the members lived, where one of them grew up, the building that they, and countless zombies, called home. The building that Murdoc had burned down and destroyed.<p>

"H-how?..." 2D managed to work out of his mouth. Noodle went back and forth between smiling happily and apologetically. "Hm... It was... It was after El Manana... After I was done hiding from the outside world, I went back to Kong... And I was told it was burned down." The guitarist said bitterly starting daggers at Murdoc. "Huh, so, I thought i'd go back to Japan for a bit, just to get a little time to myself... I stayed with Kyuzo-San!" She smiled happily. "But... He become ill... And after about two years, Kyuzo-San passed away." Her smiled quickly faded away into, not a sad, but emotionless expression. All three men listened intently, hoping the girl would continue. "...He left me everything." She laughed softly, a slight sob in her voice. "So... I decided to move on with my life, again... I moved back to England and rented a little flat. Then I heard that D-San went missing, and a little later I heard that Murdoc-San was producing a new Gorillaz album with D-San and... Noodle. I just connected the dots and that's why I made my way to Plastic Beach. Running into Russell-San along the way was just a coincidence! But... Before I left, I used the money Kyuzo-San left me, to pay some construction workers to rebuild Kong... I'm not really sure why I did it. I guess that, deep down, Kong was, is, and always will be the only place I can truly call home. I hope you all are not mad at me."

It was silent for a while. None of them where really sure how to react. "This is fantastic!" Murdoc cheered, making Noodle smiling along with him. 2D and Russell just started at the bassist and guitarist to see where things where going. "Well, come on! Just think!" The bassist started. "Plastic Beach was clearly one of our best albums, of course, but people love the classics, and Kong is just what the people are lookin' for!" Such a sallow response, not that Murdoc would actually express the happiness he felt knowing he was getting to go back to his homeland. However the idea grew greater and happier, causing 2D and even Russell to get excited. "Really!" Noodle cheered. "You all are on board!" All three men nodded smiling largely. "Are they almost done? Uh, fixin' it?" 2D asked. Noodle smiled and nodded, "They just finished... I wanted to surprise you guys at dinner last night, but Murdoc had to go and make a scene." Murdoc just crossed his arms and looked away as if he didn't hear what the guitarist said. "This is really great." Russell added with a. "Now all we have to do is get our stuff from the storage unit, get back to Kong, and everything will be back to normal." 2D nodded "Yeah! And we'll be able to start on the new album! Right, Murdoc!" 2D looked over at the Murdoc. "Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, right..." The bassist still had his head turned away from the group eyeing a group of young, cute, twenty-some, bird chatting it up at another table.

"Great!" Noodle smiled, intertwining her fingers and resting them on the table. "Now I think that- Murdoc-San!" Murdoc's eyes widened and he bitterly turned his head back over to the table, he sighed, the girls were leaving anyway. "Right..." Noodle started again. "I think that we should check out of here sometime tomorrow, so let's just enjoy our last night." The men nodded in agreement. "Now, if we have to go all the way back to Essex, I think we should-"

"Oh, Hey, Noodle!" Murdoc was cut off, by the slightly high pitched call of someone. It was that no good, perverted, creepy, front desk boy! "Oh! Hello, Keith!" Noodle smiled, looking down at her watch. "Oh, I didn't realize it was already twelve. I'm sorry." She apologized getting up from her seat. "Oh, don't worry about, I got the whole day off, so it's not like we're on a schedule of something." Keith smiled. Noodle quickly realized the three sickly looking men sitting at the table. "You three know, Keith. He's the man who checked us in! He's going to take me to St. James Park! Isn't that cool! But, we better get going. I'll be back around 5:00, okay. Bye-Bye!" The girl smiled, wrapping her arm around Keith's as they headed out to front door. "Hey, you know we could go on the London Eye if you want!" He suggested. The man suddenly felt a hard plastic cup thrown at the back of his head. Both him and Noodle quickly turned around to see Russell and 2D starting at Murdoc. The bassist quickly turned around looking behind him "Who threw that?!" He shouted, unconvincingly. Noodle just growled, narrowing her eyes at the bassist. "Just ignore him, Keith." He smiled, continuing to walk with the young man.

Murdoc turned around and crossed his arms in protest. "I hate that dirtbag." He growled. With only nods of agreement from the other two men.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello! I'm not dead(amazing, right?!)! I just wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates (and that this chapter is so short). I also want to thank you all for all the sweet reviews! Especially the one telling me how to make my stories a little easier to read by breaking them up into lines instead of full paragraphs. So as always, Thanks for the support(you guys are awesome) and don't forget to tell me what you think : )_**

* * *

><p>"So what do you two wanna do?" 2D asked, slipping his hands into his pockets as he and the other two men walked though the hotel.<p>

"Well, I don't know about you two, but am gonna head out to the park Noodle and that Keith guy headed off to." Russell answered. "What?!" The singer questioned frantically.

The bassist nodded and grunted in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, mate."

"What!? You to Muds! Why?!" 2D continued to ask.

Russell shrugged, heading to the front door with the two following him absent-mindedly. "We're not gonna go out and sit in-between them on the bench, I just wanna make sure the fools not gonna try anything on her."

Murdoc grinned "Yeah, and if he does try anything it will be fun watching Noodle beat him up."

2D mumbled. "Yeah but if she notices you two she'll kill you..." The singer sighed. "Well, I don't wanna be stuck here all by myself... I guess I'll go with you."

Murdoc grin turned into a full smile, firmly planting his arm around the singer. "That's the spirit, Faceache!"

* * *

><p>It was a cold day in London, warmer then usual, but it was still London. The boys were following the couple at good 30-40 feet apart. They were taking this a little to seriously, though. They were all dressed in all black and dark glasses, like pathetic wanna be spies.<p>

"Ugh, how could anyone have fun at a fuckin' park?" Murdoc asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, you know, some girls wanna spend sometime with a guy, instead of letting herself get shagged right away." The singer responded.

"Yeah, well those aren't the girls I go for." The bassist answered.

"Would you two shut up!" Russell snapped in a whisper. Looking back at the other two men. "Their gonna notice us if you talking!"

Both men nodded stubbornly as they continued to follow the drummer. They noticed Keith lead Noodle over to a park bench where he, without hesitation, placed his around the girl.

All three men were angry, but 2D and Murdoc had to use all of their power to keep Russell from marching over there. They directed the large man over to a hotdog vender in hope to calm him down.

"That boy ain't got the right!" The large man proclaimed, slamming his money down on the vender's cart ordering at the same time. Murdoc and 2D sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Russ, you're gettin' a little stressed out dontcha think?" The singer asked. "And you know Noodle can take care of herself right?" 2D smiled, nervously. Russell sighed, taking a large bite out of his hotdog in response.

Murdoc let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, and if you freak out like this again, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack or something."

Russell took a few more bites finishing his snack. "Hm... I hate to say it, but I think you two are right... I'm gonna head back to the hotel and, I don't know, relax for a bit or something."

The two men smiled in relief. "Fantastic!" Murdoc cheered, starting to walk away with 2D following behind him. "Now let's get the hell out of this fuckin' park."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up, man!" Russell said, stopping the singer and bassist from walking away. "I said:_ I'm_ headin' back to the hotel!"

"What?!" Both men reacted.

"Look. I still don't trust this guy, even if Noodle can take care of herself, I want you guys to keep an eye on him. If he does something really terrible, maybe take a few extra swings at him, once Noodle's done. Got it?" Russell explained. "You hate this dude just as much as I do, right Muds?"

Murdoc crossed his arms in frustration. "Dammit... Fine!" He barked.

2D smiled, slowly stepping away from Murdoc. "You'll do great, Mudoc! Well, see you back at the hotel!"

Murdoc quickly growled and tightly grabbed the singers arm. "You're staying to!"

"Yeah, I know..." The singer moped.

The drummer smiled, and walked away. "Thanks guys. See ya later."

"Yeah, bite me..." Murdoc growled watching the drummer walk away, leaving them together.

"Bye, Russ." 2D waved kindly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey there, everybody! Again, sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been really busy, but all the sweet and kind reviews kept me going! So thanks for all of you who did review, and if you didn't, then, just thanks for reading this far : ) **_

* * *

><p>2D and Murdoc sat a good distance away from Noodle and Keith.<p>

2D sat there with his hands in his coat pocket, with Murdoc next to him listening to music on his phone.

This was boring. Both men were bored. Bored out of there minds. GOD it was so boring!

"Uh... Murdoc..." 2D started, looking over at the other man. The bassist didn't hear him. His ear buds were lodged so far in his head and his music was playing to loud he couldn't hear himself if he wanted to.

"Murdoc-!" 2D continued, poking at the man's arm, trying to get his attention.

The bassist looked over at the singer, irritated. Ripping the ear buds out of his head.

"What is it!" He growled.

"Uh, ah, s-sorry, It's just, do we really have to sit here all day?" 2D asked.

"We're watching Noodle, remember." Murdoc answered spitefully.

"I-I know, but, didn't we agree that she could take care of herself? A-and it's gettin' really cold out, and we've just been sitting here, and if you're just gonna listen to your music and not talk it get pretty boring, and-" 2D was cut of by his stomach growling.

The bassist sighed, looking over at the singer. He was about to say something until he realize that Noodle and that Keith guy were leaving the park.

"Shit! Where's he taking her?! Come on!" Murdoc barked, grabbing the singer by the collar of his shirt and dragging him along.

2D tried to keep up with Murdoc, but when his collar became a little to tight he tried to stop dead in his tracks.

"Gh! Gah! Ah! M-Mur-Murdoc! Ah! S-Stop! I-I-I Can't! Can't breath! Can't bre- STOP!"

The bassist realised the singer and turned around to face him. "But they're leaving, dumbass!"

2D wrapped his hands gently around his throat, coughing and gasping.

Murdoc turned around only to see Noodle and Keith escaping away in a cab.

"That bastard..." Murdoc growled, then looked down at 2D, finally starting to catch his breath.

"You still hungry, Faceache?"

2D, still breathing heavily, looked up at Murdoc and nodded slightly. "Y-yeah..."

* * *

><p>Murdoc got a cab for the two of them and they headed to some little pub to grab something to eat.<p>

"I bet Noodle's gonna be fine." 2D spoke up, trying to apologize for making them losing sight of Noodle.

"It's fine." Murdoc responded, looking out the window. "Sorry for, uh- also choking you to death."

"It's fine." 2D smiled slightly. "So where we goin' anyway."

"Eh, just a little joint I like to hang out at when I visit London." Murdoc answered.

"It's a strip club isn't it?" 2D asked.

"No! It's not!" Murdoc growled. "I mean they had a few waitresses that could pitch your tent up, but it's been awhile, so I don't know if they all are still working there."

2D laughed slightly, looking out his window, it was starting to rain.

The cab stopped in front of some rundown little shack with a big bright neon sign.

"Blotto's?" 2D questioned, reading the sign out loud.

"Yep! This is the place!" Murdoc smiled, getting out of the cab.

2D reached into his wallet and paid the cabby and thanked him kindly.

"Well, come on, then!" Murdoc barked, holding the door open. "It is raining out here remember?!"

The singer nodded and crawled out of the cab, having Murdoc slam the door shut the second he got out.

"Let's get goin'." Murdoc smiled.

The two men walked inside the small building. Murdoc was well at home here, but 2D felt extremely out of place.

Murdoc was right, there were some cute waitresses walking around in skimpy outfits. They weren't even skimpy uniforms, the girls actual chose to come to work in shorts and tank-tops. There were large burly men sitting in every corner, watching football on the telly. They all looked even more naturally-pissed then Murdoc, even more then when he's drunk and angry. The only thing let 2D know that he was safe was the fact that he had Murdoc there to protect him.

The two sat down in the corner opposite to the group of drunken, football, slobs.

"Ah!" One of the waitresses squealed, rushing over to the boys table.

"Oh, my God, Oh, my God!" She jumped up and down, trying to hide her excitement.

"Please, call me Murdoc." The bassist grinned, at the young woman.

2D looked over at his friend, unimpressed. "Really?" He asked.

"Oh!~ You two are really from Gorillaz! I can't believe it! This is- This is so amazing! I-I love you guys so much! And, I-uh, My name Shannon, and I can get you two anything you want!"

The two men just quickly glanced down at their menus.

"Just a scotch with some chips on the side." Murdoc answered.

"Just- uh- just a plain chicken sandwich would be great, love." He smiled, handing Shannon their menus.

The young girl nodded, grabbing the menus happily, running off to the kitchen.

Murdoc looked over at 2D. "So what I tell ya?" He asked. "She's an eye full, huh?"

2D looked at the bassist in disgust. "Murdoc! She's like sixteen!"

"Is not!" Murdoc argued. "They don't let anyone under eighteen work here, so she totally lega-"

"Murdoc! Murdoc Niccals! Is that you?!"


End file.
